The GTM Chronicles
by HerosReprise
Summary: A series of drabbles on DBZ's infamous trio: Goten, Trunks and Marron.
1. Mature At Last

_This is a series of drabbles on my favourite DBZ trio who never seemed to get enough airtime or attention. Goten, Trunks and Marron.  
>I believe these three would have been really great friends from a young age. Canon to DBZ but GT not included. After the defeat of Majin Buu and even a little before, Trunks, Goten and Marron become inseparable.<em>

_These are their stories._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing of DBZ_ _Ages change per chapter Please read and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>The GTM Chronicles<strong>

Chapter One – Mature at Last

_Ages: Trunks 20, Goten 19, Marron 16_

* * *

><p>Marron was the only person in class sitting alone at a double desk. She sat at the back left tapping her pencil to the rhythm of the song that had been stuck in her head all day.<p>

She didn't know what was worse, sitting at the front of class whilst being attacked by spit balls and knotted paper as well as being in earshot of those spoilt-bratty comments and insults.

Or sitting at the back, where she could watch the girls whispering various nodes of gossip to each other and the boys motioning and signalling to their bros when the busty teacher would bend forward just enough for their testosterone fuelled hearts to skip a beat.

A tough decision it was to make. A decision which was keeping Marron occupied during third period Maths class.

And what was it her father said to her, 'life is your inspiration, you must make sure you live a full one.' Sure he probably thought he sounded philosophical, but for Marron this didn't feel like an inspiring life event. She let out a low sigh and ducked her head low to avoid being called upon to answer an algebra problem.

Marron had no friends at high school. She actually thought she was pretty good at being a friend. She always listened and gave advice. She was trustworthy. Plus she had somehow inherited her father's sense of humour.

Her mother's looks and her father's personality, that's what everyone seemed to think. Trunks and Goten laughed and told her she should thank the heavens it was not the other way around.

So whilst Marron made for a pretty decent 'friend' candidate, it was actually by choice she not keep many close friends at Orange Star. For one reason only, Trunks Briefs. That's right. Capsule Corporation's white knight.

Of course the school girls were desperate for him, the king of West City. They all knew his favourite bubble-gum flavour, his coffee order and the fact that he always brushes the left side of his fringe out of his face, always the left.

This kind of obsession also lead them to the discovery that their very own plain-Jane Marron was a child-hood friend of his. Friend only, they wouldn't believe anything else was possible. But even the smallest connection to the lavender haired heir was desired. Thus the girls went to endless attempts to befriend the blonde. They didn't even know Marron's last name sure, but they expected her to be their best bud.

'How about, No?'

Marron was too smart for such deception, and took no part in it. Thus resulting in her school time loneliness. 6 hours a day, 5 days a week. No one to talk to.

Daydreamer, procrastinator and expert fantasist. Marron tapped her pencil against her paper, her eyes drifting from the lesson to the floor.

'Some birthday this is turning out to be,' she thought.

A flash of purple from the window behind her caught her attention. Could it be those fashionable dress pants she had bought for her dark scruffy haired friend Goten Son or the iconic hair of Mr Trouble-Maker himself Trunks Briefs.

When Ms Anders turned her back to write on the chalk board Marron leaned right back on her chair so she could see out the window where two young men were standing seemingly having an argument.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I told you we shouldn't fly in to Orange Star like that, we'll get caught out, we should have walked," Trunks complained.<p>

"Don't worry about it, that guy didn't even see anything," Goten assured. At times Trunks often found Goten's casual attitude frustrating. This was one of those times.

"He was distracted then he fell of his bike you dummy, of course he saw something," he responded.

"And now he will just think he hit his head, see," Goten grinned, "Why'd we even come here anyway?"

Trunks put his face in his hands, 'Man this idiot is frustrating.' "Why do I even associate with you?"

Both boys turned their heads to the English classroom of the Satan City high school, Orange Star. Marron had a growl on her face looking as if she might want to kill both boys. They immediately shot her two cheesy smiles and waved like idiots as they moved up to the window sill.

'Dumbass's will get me in trouble,' Marron thought as she frantically looked around the room hoping nobody else would notice them there.

"Marron," she could hear Goten's muffled voice.

She shot him a glare and swiped her arm repetitively away signalling for them to get the hell out.

Trunks slapped his hand over Goten's mouth and whispered for him to shut up.

"Marron," Ms Anders spoke up, "Do you have a question?"

"Uhhhhummm," Marron stumbled on her words trying to come up with an excuse and stop others from seeing who was outside.

"What is making you distracted, do I need to pull the blind down?" Ms Anders inquired.

"NO, NO! There was just a wasp I was swatting away," she repeated her swiping motion and scored a few snickers from her peers.

'So embarrassing,' she thought when Ms Anders finally turned back around and let her go.

Marron glanced back over at the window to find they were gone, she sighed in relief.

_Tap tap tap,_ Trunks tapped on the next window. They were at the window closest to her now. She jumped out of fright.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,' she mouthed to them. Goten held up a handwritten sign that didn't make any sense. Marron looked at him confused.

After being slapped in the forehead by Trunks, Goten turned the sign the right way up. It read: 'MEET ON ROOF NOW!'

They both shot her another toothy grin, a thumbs-up and then disappeared.

"Ms Anders?" Marron called out as she raised her hand, "May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Make it quick Marron, you are getting into a habit of not coming back," she grumbled.

Marron rolled her eyes and got up from her chair walking past a few giggles and stares from her peers. No wonder school made her so grouchy. Everyone treated her like an idiot. Or at the very least, an embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After hurrying onto the roof she found the two culprits who had continually gotten her in trouble and she wasn't just thinking of today. She wasn't in the mood for them.<p>

Goten and Trunks had those goofy excited looks on their faces. The kind they only had when they were up to something.

"What are you doing here?" Marron demanded.

"MARRRRONNN!" they yelled simultaneously and crushed her into a double bear hug, the kind they knew she hated.

"Stoorph Thraht" her words were mumbled by the exceedingly tall boys who were hugging her small frame in close.

"Happy birthday Mar," Trunks said genuinely, "We wanted to do something special for you."

"So you decided to scare the crap out of me by appearing at my school?" she questioned.

"Well, _that_, AND we're taking you somewhere," Goten smiled brightly at her.

She was still sour at them, "No you're not. I'm going back to class before I get in trouble again," she announced.

"Oh what's a detention here and there, I got them all the time when I went here," Trunks said, "What's more important is you have fun on your birthday Mrs Sourpuss."

"Well thanks for your concern," she said flatly, "But that wasn't what I was talking about. Don't you remember my last birthday?"

"That was ages ago," Goten dismissed, the grin never leaving his face.

"A year ago, Goten," she rolled her eyes.

"I remember we had a kick-ass time," Trunks said truthfully.

"_I remember_, you guys got me drunk and then ditched me in town for like an hour. I got kicked out of the bar for being underage and they threatened to call the police. I had to call my Dad to pick me up and he was furious."

"Marron, we're sorry, you don't have to chew us out again, we screwed it up, we didn't mean it," Trunks apologised.

"Yeah, come on Mar. Let us make it up to you," Goten pleaded.

"No, I can't. And my Dad was so mad at you guys he banned me from doing anything on my birthday this year so whatever you have planned, I already told you. Cancel it," she folded her arms in front of her and began walking away from the two boys who still had ever-lasting smiles attached to their faces. Even when she was yelling at them. An action that enraged her.

"But Marroooooooooon," Goten fake whined, "It's not just _any_ birthday," he said as both boys chased after her.

"How do you figure," she chuffed.

"You're SIXTEEN!" Trunks exaggerated.

She pushed past him, sixteen was just another age. Another year of her mundane life. She was over it. She stormed away from them with a passion. Her mind was made up. No celebrating will be happening today.

"SWEET SIXTEEN NEVER BEEN KISSED!" Goten chanted.

Trunks scoffed, "Yeah right."

"What's that scoff for?" she yelled back at him.

"You've done more than kiss," Trunks claimed and smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't want him to know.

"I HAVE NOT!" she said absolutely humiliated as she came charging back at him to punch him in the stomach.

"Get her!" Trunks said when she was close enough and Goten grabbed her arms, pulling her into an embrace and lifting her into the air in one swift motion.

"What are you doing? I'm terrified of flying, put me back down," she screamed.

"Shut up Marron or people will see us," Trunks complained as he flew next to them.

"I'm going to die," she cried to herself as they elevated high into the air and picked up speed.

"Do you really think I would drop you?" Goten asked.

Nevertheless she had her eyes stitched closed and gripped Goten with a vengeance.

"Marron seriously, you need to get better at flying. Then we wouldn't have to carry you all the time," Goten complained.

She didn't say anything and merely dug her face into his neck and sniffled. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Trunks called from up ahead. Goten shook his head in confusion.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Goten asked softly. He and Trunks stopped in the air so they could hear her talk.

"You alright kiddo?" Trunks asked.

"W-Whats so good about being 16 anyway, I-I didn't get anything I wanted," she sobbed.

"Aw, Marron honey, what did you want?" Goten tried to soothe her.

"I wanted Dad to let me quit school. I'm old enough now, I don't have to be there, and it's just holding me back. I want to be an artist. A-And there is nothing there that can help me. I need to start paying my dos. Selling caricatures, experimenting in photography, working at the local gallery's. I want to paint. Algebra isn't going to help me paint. I hate this age. It's like I feel like an adult, I feel like I have all these opportunities and the world is starting to get good. But people just treat me like a kid."

Goten and Trunks shared a look and nodded.

Goten traded Marron into Trunks arms and then they started up again to their mystery location.

"To me, you're practically an adult," Trunks reasoned.

"Accept I can't drink, drive, own a credit card, get a loan, move out of my house or quit school," she mumbled.

Trunks chuckled, "Would you listen to yourself, ALL of those things are lame, since when do you need to drink to have fun. And screw driving you can fly anywhere you want, if you just practice a little more. Credit card? pfft You have me for that,"

She smiled at that, he had always attempted to buy her things and she always refused. Goten started calling him her 'Credit Card' to be funny one of many of their inside jokes.

"School might be a bust but you don't need to move out, your place is great."

"Pfft what are you, high?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, she was too defensive of her misery and didn't seem to want him to reason her to feel better. "But hey. At least you're more of an adult then Goten."

She said nothing, a smile returning to her face. That was something she could agree on.

* * *

><p>They all touched down and Marron got to her feet to find herself standing on the beach at Kame House.<p>

"This is my big surprise? My house? Oh gee thanks a lot money bags," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Come on," Goten giddily urging her as he hooked his arm around hers.

"Why? What's going on?" Marron asked curiously.

Trunks shot Goten a glare, "Just shut up man!"

'Don't you dare spoil the surprise,' Trunks thought.

Goten childishly put his free hand over his mouth and dragged Marron inside with Trunks following behind.

"Goten? Seriously, what's going on," she looked him in the eyes. He was a man that could never lie, and was shocking at keeping secrets. She had to wonder if that was why she hadn't seen much of him in the last couple weeks.

"Just wait and see," he led her inside, the joy in his smile looking as if it would burst.

"Krillin, 18" Goten nodded to both of her parents as Krillin handed him a blindfold to tie over Marrons eyes.

"Mom? Dad? You're in on this too?" Marron asked, shocked to see them home at this time of day.

"Yeah, we couldn't resist. I'm not happy about you missing school, but you deserve a good birthday hon," Krillin said.

Trunks shook Krillin's hand in greeting and helped Goten lead the blinded Marron down to the brand new basement of Kame house.

"Where the hell am I?" she complained in her disoriented state.

"She hates surprises," Trunks chuckled to Goten.

"Yeah, worst birthday ever, wait till we release the spiders," Goten winked at Trunks. Marron jolted in fear.

"Spiders? What spiders, I knew you would do something like this GOTEN SON!" she shrieked and flailed her body about to free herself from their restraints.

"I'm kidding Marron" Goten tried to calm her down, "Geesh."

"Ok, here's a good spot, you ready Marron?" Trunks asked.

"I guess so"

Goten counted, "1, 2…3!"

The boys took her blindfold off and stood either side of her as she had her first chance to view her brand new art studio.

One side had a large back-light desk for her sketching. The other had a bookcase filled with various artist journals, ones of her most favourite artists and others blank so that she may complete them. In the centre of the room was a huge table with built in paint wells. The drawers underneath were opened to reveal a huge variety of acrylic and pastel paints as well as water colour pencils and spray bottles.

The decoration in the room was impeccable. Trunks had hired someone to work on it during the day when she was at school or out with her parents. He and Goten had done a lot of manual labour themselves and had dedicated the back wall for her.

It was painted peach, her favourite colour and they had stuck up their favourite photos with her. They wrote her a message in multi-coloured paint which was one of the first thing her eyes caught as the room was revealed.

'Marron, Always remember how special you are! And that you should be proud of all you have achieved and will soon achieve in the future. You will be a fantastic artist. It is fact. Love you n stuff... Goten!"

'You're alright I guess. What he said… Trunks' and he had an arrow pointing to Goten's message. He was cheeky when he wanted to be.

"But… But how?" Marron stuttered. Amazed there was a room in her house she didn't know about let alone how perfect it was for her. And how it was exactly what she wanted.

"We felt so bad about your last birthday, so we knew we had to make it up to you on this one," Goten grinned.

"Every time you've been away for the day, we've been working here or had people on it," Trunks explained, "Installing a basement without you knowing was tricky let me tell you that."

"I-I can't believe you did this, You guys are the best," Marron uttered. She was so overjoyed. She threw her arms around the two tall boys and kissed their cheeks before she danced into her new room with an overwhelming level of excitement.

"I can't believe it, this is THE nicest thing," she was crying again, but they were happy tears.

Goten and Trunks grinned at each other again, glad they actually got it right this time.

Some birthday indeed.


	2. Wager

**_A/N_**_ This one goes out to __**Tiffany7898**__, A mad TruMar fan! Happy (late) birthday girlie!_

* * *

><p><strong>The GTM Chronicles<strong>

Chapter Two – Wager

_Ages: Trunks 22, Goten 21, Marron 18_

* * *

><p>Trunks shifted his 4 wheel drive into fourth gear as he trailed the outskirts of Satan City. The occasional honk of unhappy motorists' queueing behind him was not the most irritating part of this ridiculous feat. No, <em>that <em>particular glorywould be Marron.

Trunks glared over at the blonde sitting in the passenger seat, grinning like it was Christmas Eve. He was strongly considering making a sharp unnecessary turn so that she'd wack her head against the side window. Not hard enough to shatter any glass or anything, I mean she was human after all, and he wasn't a monster. No, just hard enough to knock that smirk off her pretty little face.

She was the one who brought him in on this stupid wager in the first place. It had nothing to do with him. And frankly he was over her just assuming he had nothing better to do on his Saturday night other than play chauffeur.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't enjoy this so much," Trunks sighed and shook his head, eyes glued to the road in front as the wipers glazed the windscreen.

"Oh lighten-up Trunksie, it's not every day that you get to prove _the _Gohan Son wrong," she smirked. A glimmer of some mixture between that satisfaction of sweet sweet revenge and the ecstasy of an epic challenge tinted her blue eyes. She looked both frightening and striking at the same time. But Trunks was unimpressed.  
>Gohan, that nimrod, he was truly the one to blame. Well, him and his idiot, gullible brother.<p>

"You better check Goten is still alive up there," Trunks sighed again as he slowly drifted a corner, before snail trailing down Tiffany Avenue.

Marron took her window down, before leaning out into the rain as she called up to the roof of the 4WD. Trunks couldn't quite hear the response due to the ruffling response of the wind and rain. Boy Goten really picked a hell of a day to continue his streak of superfluously stupid decisions.

So you are probably wondering what the hell Goten was doing on the roof of the car in the pouring rain, and more importantly, why? You're not alone, Trunks still hadn't quite figured it out to be honest. Goten being a dummy, that much was obvious, but Marron supporting it? Who knows?

Sometimes Trunks wished his intelligence level was not so disproportionate to that of his two younger friends. Then maybe he could enjoy this ridiculous insanity just like Marron, but no, he had far too much common sense to find any sort of humour in this.

It all started 2 months ago. With that damn bike!

* * *

><p>"Trunks you legend, I love it!" Goten shouted. It was the same response he had given to all the previous gift givers, but the gratitude was equivalent.<p>

Goten was the type of person who would express the same excitement over a bouncy-ball as he would over a brand new top of the range mountain bike. Trunks supposed it was because he did not truly understand the concept of value and money. He saw only people's intent.  
>To be honest, Trunks was slightly jealous. He wished he could be so content like that, over the simple things. Nowadays, birthdays and celebrations involving presents were very much overrated. Maybe he was spoilt far too much as a kid.<p>

"I'll ride it every day!" Goten announced as he positioned himself on the seat, preparing to test it out.

"There's passenger pegs on the back see," Trunks pointed out before Marron all but instant trans-missioned herself to them as if Trunks had specifically said '_Marron_ pegs.'

Marron squealed with delight as Goten spent the next 15 minutes speeding around the Mt Paozu district with her standing on the back clutching onto him. Trunks sat back with the rest of the Sons, Briefs and Chestnuts on a fine, sunny, 'birth of Goten' day; pondering something along the lines of 'it's nice how certain people never change.'

Later, after a huge meal, and Goten had passed off his new toy to the young Pan and Bulla who simply seemed to fight about whose turn it was, Goten got a chance to sit complacently with his best friends and family. It was a rare luxury having everyone you care about in one place at one time.

"Thanks Trunks, it's really great," Goten smiled. It took him a minute to figure out that he was talking about the bike.

"Hopefully you'll actually ride it this time," Gohan commented under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Goten, you make a habit of getting new things and never using them. Remember that hover car you got after graduation?" Gohan snidely remarked. The very same hover car which was sitting comfortably in a capsule somewhere in the abyss that is Goten's bedroom.

"Who needs a hover car when you have the nimbus cloud?" Goten shrugged, defensively.

"You could say the same about the bike I suppose," Marron piped in as she topped up Trunks' ice-tea glass.

Goten's eyes widened, concerned he had hurt Trunks feelings, and the horror that is someone thinking he wasn't grateful for their thoughtful (intelligently selected) gift. He had to fix this quick, "But this is different, I'll ride this bike all the time I promise," Goten said all too fast.

Gohan raised his eyebrows questioningly, "We'll see."

"No," Goten stood up, if he didn't make a point of it now, Trunks will definitely think he is ungrateful, "I will, I'll show you."

"I bet you won't"  
>"I bet I will"<p>

Trunks rolled his eyes, this was stupid. It's just a gift, he didn't have to ride it at all, he could sell it for all he cared, he was just trying to do something nice not spark some ancient sibling rivalry.

"Okay fine," Gohan smirked. It certainly wasn't befitting of him to act all tough. Even Videl was rolling her eyes at the stupid little challenge that was developing. "I bet, you can't bike the perimeter of Satan city by July 16"

Goten smirked back, "Fine… it's a wager then," he held out his hand. The unspoken consequences of a bet between the two brother was always that the loser had to shout the victor dinner at a place of his choice. For a Saiyan, that meant certain financial doom.

"A gentlemen's agreement!" Marron and Trunks spoke in unison out of habit, before their hands could be released.

And here we are, 2 months later July 16, 11pm, and Goten had put off the stupid ride until now. What an idiot. Satan City was a huge town, probably the largest in area in the Western district. Plus is was dark and wet, cyclists were not permitted on the roads in these conditions due to new police enforcements. Whilst Goten, with his heightened senses and abilities could manage it, he didn't want to risk getting arrested and giving his mother a stroke.

_Where there is a will, there is a way. _According to some asshole, apparently.

* * *

><p>Marron took her window down, before leaning out into the rain as she called up to the roof of the 4WD, "Yo Goten! How you holdin' up!?"<p>

There Goten was, sitting upright on his bike which was strapped to the roof rack of Trunks car. He was saturated in rain and was being honked at by bewildered motorists, smiling and waving obviously. He held a thumbs up out at Marron.

Gohan's words had specifically been 'bike' Satan City. Since that was hardly a verb, Goten decided this would still count. He was using the bike, not so much the pedals, but it was the same effect. I mean, if Gohan didn't think he should chain his bike to Trunks' car as he navigated the perimeter of Satan city, then he should have specified so, in the rules.

Marron pulled her now wet head back into the car and Trunks tossed her a towel that was set aside for Goten so she could dry her face. "He's fine," Marron giggled, "In fact I think he's loving the attention."

Trunks rolled his eyes again, wondering if he'd still be 'loving it' if he took this upcoming roundabout in 5th gear.

"Why are you so grumpy Tee, you need to lighten up," Marron said, a little more seriously now, "I mean this is funny, you have to admit."

Trunks sighed, "Yeah, I suppose. I just had a lot of work I could have been doing right now"

Marron faked a loud yawn, "You're always working, you need to give yourself a break you know, or you'll work yourself to death."

Trunks glanced at her quizzically, 'work yourself to death' didn't seem like a plausible outcome. He'd always been a hard worker. Both his parents had always been hard-workers. They rarely took out time for themselves, working/training, was time to themselves. But perhaps he shouldn't compare himself to either of his parents, because well, they did need to 'lighten-up.'

"I guess you're right," Trunks shrugged.

"Are you upset because Goten hasn't ridden your bike until now?"

"No," Trunks laughed, that was stupid. If that was the worst problems Marron and Goten thought he had to deal with then they truly were ignorant. Managing/running an internationally renowned business was a ridiculous amount of responsibility, stress and problems. Simple thinking about it all made him feel dizzy. Papers that were due, money that needed to be tracked down, Lawyers poking their faces in items that were none of their business, Insurance expenses, staff coordination, ugh, what a mess…

And Marron wanted to know if he was upset his friend hadn't used his gift yet. How… sweet. Simple, sweet, kind, Marron. 'Naww'

To be fortunate enough to spend time with people who demanded absolutely nothing in return, this is what certain _assholes_ in philosophy class should speak up about.

And by 'nothing in return' we'll look past the whole: 'Trunks can you please please please, drive me 384km around Satan city with me sitting on my bike on your roof on your Saturday night, oh come on, be a pal.'

Trunks glanced back over at Marron and offered her his first smile of the night. She grinned back. "See, I told you you'd find this fun."

He opened his mouth to say something but Marron cut him off with her wild stare out at the road, "SHIT TRUNKS WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

_Driver Tip #1: Keep your eyes on the road._

"F%#!$-" Tyres screeched and Trunks attempted to swerve away but in the end he couldn't avoid the low level bridge. A huge crash was heard from the roof.

* * *

><p>Once the car came to a complete stop it was positioned perpendicular to the road and directly under the bridge which remarkably was still intact. The impact hadn't been enough for the bridge to fall apart, nor had the airbags deployed.<p>

"Marron? Are you okay?" Trunks asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm completely fine," she said, looking over her body carefully. She sounded strange, almost like she was reading a line from a book. She must have been in shock. Trunks' heavy breathing hadn't yet ceased.

"Shit! What about Goten!?" Marron screamed and flusteredly unbuckled herself to check the roof. But there was no need.

A dull body, fell forward onto the windscreen. _Thud. _Legs were tangled in bike wheels and a blood red substance trickled down the window, horrifying Trunks beyond all wits.

He couldn't contain his shock, he held his hands against his mouth as he quivered, 'Goten is? Is he really?'

It didn't make sense, there was no way a bridge could kill Goten, Goten should have killed the bridge. Trunks was a second away from freaking out like a maniac until he looked a little closer. This blood was more raspberry coloured then the standard blood red. And on closer inspection, Goten's 'body' didn't really look all that much like Goten. And why the hell wasn't Marron screaming like a siren.

Trunks turned to the blonde for answers, his hands still over his mouth before Goten appeared at his driver side window.

"WE GOT YOU!" He shouted pointing in Trunks' shocked face and laughing with a booming audacity.

Trunks jumped at Goten's prescence and turned back to this 'fake Goten' on his car window, it looked to be a soft dummy, one Marron probably sewed together. Those little bastards.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Marron cackled as she too pointed and laughed at Trunks' shocked expression. It was always so _so_ damn hard to get a good prank in for Trunks. He was far too clever for his own good but it seemed they finally bested him this time. Serves him right, he's been such a sour puss lately he needed a good kick.

Trunks didn't smile, or join them with their laugher, which he would usually do proceeding a good and successful prank. Instead he shifted his hands through his hair in anxiety. Holding his head at a low angel so he could shield the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Marron stopped laughing when she saw this reaction. Guilt immediately swept over her as she considered the notion that they had gone too far. Making Trunks believe he had killed his best friend, I mean for any normal person, definitely way too far, but Trunks was usually too cool for that kind of thing.

Even Goten got rather confused at Trunks reaction as he looked to Marron as to what they should do Marron couldn't yet see tears Trunks voice choked up, as he gently exhaled a wreath of dread.

"T-Trunks?" Marron whispered, "It was just a little prank, we didn't mean to upset you, we thought it'd be kinda… funny?"

Trunks sniffled and spoke directly to his steering wheel not looking either of his friends in the eye, "It's not that, its just… my assistant… she… well she just recently died in a car accident…" he trailed off and wiped at his eyes with his trembling hands.

Goten's guilt sky rocketed even more as he opened Trunks driver side door and put his hand on his shoulder. "Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry, we didn't know."

Tears started forming in Marrons eyes and she unbuckled and also reached over to comfort him, "I can't believe we just did that, that was so insensitive I'm so sorry."

Tension was high as Trunks remained silent and Marron and Goten had no idea what to do or say. "Trunks I'm…"

"SUCKED IN!" Trunks Shouted to the sky, finally revealing his tear-free face.

Laughing like a madman. Like a freakin' weirdo. Like, if someone had seen him laughing like that, it would be all over social media in a heartbeat 'Capsule Corps CEO finally loses it!'

"What, the?" Goten asked in shock and Trunks laughed in his face.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Marron growled, and removed her comforting hand that had been placed on his thigh when he shot her a suggestive look that read 'yeah you just practically touched me up for no good reason, I'm awesome, sue me'

"I can't believe _you_ fell for _that" _he practically stuck his tongue out at them like a child.

In fact, his assistant was alive and well, demanding a raise in fact because apparently getting coffee and running errands is gruelling work.

_And the Prankers had become the Prankees._

Marron smashed her fist into his arm, "Damn you Briefs!"

* * *

><p>It took Trunks something like 10 minutes to calm down from this random high. Turns out he really needed this. He needed to laugh. He needed fall for the most successful prank Marron and Goten had ever concocted. And he certainly needed to turn it back on them.<p>

As Goten finished cleaning the raspberry cordial off the windscreen he made an attempt for the back seat of the 4WD.

"Uhh, What do you think you're doing?" Trunks called as he locked the doors before Goten could enter.

"Um, I dunno, just-"

"Dumbass, get your stupid bike back on and lets finish this"

Marron grinned at this new found enthusiasm, "Whoa, what's changed with you?" she asked as Goten happily complied.

"Nothing much, I just remembered this last leg home has speed bumps the whole way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Teeheehee, what did you think? Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter!_


End file.
